


Hello

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You dated John in highschool and broke his heart.  Now it’s time for you to say you’re sorry.





	Hello

Hello, it’s me

I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet

To go over everything

You sat alone in your bedroom thinking about the boy you’d left behind so many years ago. You picked up your phone and stared at the card with his number one it. You sighed and dialed the number. It rang three times before the voicemail picked up. You sighed again and left a message. Then you hung up and waited for the call back. You were sure you really broke his heart all those years ago, but what choice did you have. You were moving so far away from Kansas. Neither one of you would have been happy not seeing each other every day.

The phone rang and you picked it up, “Hello?” You heard the voice of John Winchester on the other line, “Hi. I’m returning a call I got from this number.” 

You smiled weakly, “It’s me Johnny. It’s Y/N. I was wondering if you’d like to meet to go over everything?” 

He sighed, “What’s there to go over Y/N the fact that you ran away? That you left me? No I’m good.” 

Tears started to swell up in your eyes, “Johnny I didn’t run away. My dad got a better job and we moved away.”

He scoffed, “Yeah that maybe but you sure were quick to leave me behind.” 

You sighed, “I just didn’t think it was fair to either of us not to get to see each other everyday.”

They say that time’s supposed to heal ya

But I ain’t done much healing

He scoffed again, “That’s bullshit. I wouldn’t have cared. Hell I was fixing to go to Vietnam anyway.” 

You fought back the tears, “I know Johnny. Look I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you. I hear you got married and had two boys.” It was his turn to fight back the tears, “Yeah except Mary passed away five years ago.” 

You frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that Johnny.” 

He shrugged despite you couldn’t see him, “It is what it is. I guess. At least she was taken from me. She didn’t walk away.” 

You sighed, “You don’t think I don’t regret that every single day of my life Johnny? Well I do. They say time is supposed to heal ya well I haven’t done much healing all these years.” 

He laughed, “Well you seemed to be doing pretty good for yourself. Didn’t your last album go platinum.” 

You laughed, “Success and healing are two different things Johnny. You should know that.”

Hello, can you hear me?

I’m in California dreaming about who we used to be

He sighed, “Why are you even calling me now Y/N?” 

You shrugged, “Because I was sitting here in California dreaming about who we used to be, and I missed you Johnny. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Please just come meet up with me, let’s talk face to face.” 

He sighed, “Fine, but I reserve the right to stay angry with you.” 

You nodded despite that it was to yourself giving the fact he couldn’t see you, “Agreed.” He smiled it portrayed in his voice, “Okay, I’ll be there in about two days. I gotta drop the boys off at a friend’s house first.”

You frowned, “Oh. So I won’t get to meet them.” 

His anger rose again, “Hell no. They don’t meet people I’m not sure are going to be sticking around.”

You looked at your feet, “Fair enough. I deserved that one. I’ll see you when you get here Johnny.” 

He sighed, “Yeah see you when I get there sweetheart.” With that he hung the phone up. You stared back at the pile of pictures on your bed. Pictures from happier times.

When we were younger and free

I’ve forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

Two days later there was a knock on your door. You’d given him your address when he called earlier that day. Your heart jumped up into your throat. You’d wanted this for so long. Just to see John Winchester’s face one more time. It’d been so very long. You stood and walked towards the door. Stopping briefly to check your hair in the mirror. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to feel the same way about you anymore. You didn’t blame him. You took a deep breath and opened the door. He was even more stunning now then he was then. Time had aged him well. 

He smiled slightly, “Still as pretty as ever Y/N.” 

You blushed, “Thank you Johnny. Same to you.”

There’s such a difference between us

And a million miles

You motioned for him to come in and then shut the door behind him. You’d wanted to see him again for so long now. You were so nervous. You smiled.

He looked down at you, “So what do you want to say that was so important I had to come all the way to Hollywood?” 

You looked down at your feet and frowned, “I’m sorry Johnny. I’m sorry for everything. All the years we’ve lost.” 

He scratched his beard, “Yeah, maybe it was for the best. If you hadn’t done what you did I would have never met and married Mary. Had my boys. Lost Mary.” Tears welled up in his eyes. You reached to comfort him, but he swatted your hand away, “I don’t need your pity Y/N.” 

You sighed, “It’s not pity John. It’s concern.”

Hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done

But when I call you never seem to be home

You stood in front of him, and looked up into his eyes, “I tried to call so many times, but you never seemed to be home. Guess I was calling the wrong number. I don’t know how many ways I can tell you I’m sorry, but I am. I truly am.”

He sighed, “What now Y/N. I’m just supposed to forgive you and fall back into your arms.” 

You shook your head no, “I don’t expect that Johnny. Not that I don’t want it, but I don’t deserve you. I never did.” 

John grabbed your shoulders, “Stop it. I never deserved you. I was lucky to have you for as long as I did.” 

You shook your head again, “No I was the lucky one. And now look. I have nothing.”

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I’ve tried

To tell you I’m sorry for breaking your heart

But it don’t matter, it clearly doesn’t tear you apart

Anymore

John sighed, “You call this nothing. I saw like five cars in the driveway, and this house is huge.” 

You nodded, “I have things, but no one to share them with. No one can compete with you Johnny.”

He pushed you away, “I can’t Y/N.” You frowned, “I know Johnny. I know.” 

John looked at you, “Then why are you trying so hard.” 

You shrugged your shoulders, “Because sometimes you have to try. I’m sorry I broke your heart so many years ago. But it’s clear it doesn’t bother you anymore. I’m sorry I made you come here.”

He sighed heavily, “Stop feeling sorry for yourself. What happened to you?” 

You sighed, “Life.”

Hello, how are you?

It’s so typical of me to talk about myself, I’m sorry

I hope that you’re well

Did you ever make it out of that town

Where nothing ever happened?

John grabbed you and kissed you harshly. You kissed back before pulling away, “Wh….what was that for?” He ran his hand through his hair, “You’re just so damn intoxicating. I’m trying to be mad, but it’s not working. I need you Y/N.” 

You jumped up into his arms, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that Johnny.” 

John wrapped his arms around you and carried you to the couch, “I’ve missed you so much Y/N.” You nodded your head and kissed him passionately.

It’s no secret that the both of us

Are running out of time

John rubbed his hand up and down your back. You smiled as you looked into his beautiful brown eyes, “You sure Johnny? You can continue to be mad.” 

John grabbed the hem of your shirt and started slowly rising it, “I’ve never been more sure in my life Y/N.” You lifted your arms to make it easier for him to remove your shirt. Once your shirt was gone you leaned down and kissed him again. You’d wanted him for so long. John’s hands went to your hair tugging gently. A soft moan escaped your lips as you grinding down into him. John bucked up into you as he quickly undid your bra and removed it.

So hello from the other side (other side)

I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)

To tell you I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)

At least I can say that I’ve tried (I’ve tried)

To tell you I’m sorry for breaking your heart

But it don’t matter, it clearly doesn’t tear you apart

Anymore

You grabbed the hem of his shirt and started lifting it over his head. John lifted his arms and his shirt was gone in no time. You stood up kicking your flip flops off as you started unbuttoning your pants. You were shaking. John reached up to take over, “It’s ok Y/N. This is real.” You nodded your head and let him remove your pants and panties. You stood in front of him completely nude, and John licked his lips. “Damn sweetheart, just how I remember you.” You sank to your knees and started undoing his belt. Hands a little more steady now, but still shaking. John lifted his hips so you could easily remove his pants and boxers. You were both gloriously naked.

(Highs, highs, highs, highs, lows, lows, lows, lows)

Anymore

(Highs, highs, highs, highs, lows, lows, lows, lows)

Anymore

(Highs, highs, highs, highs, lows, lows, lows, lows)

Anymore

(Highs, highs, highs, highs, lows, lows, lows, lows)

Anymore

You licked your lips as you reached for his enormous cock. You licked up his shaft then around his tip before taking him into your mouth. You started to bob up and down slowly at first. John twisted a hand in your hair tugging gently. You reached around and started massaging his balls gently as you hollowed out your checks and took him further into your mouth. You continued massaging and bobbing for a few minutes before John yanked you away.

“You keep this up and I’m gonna be done for.” John picked you up and laid you down on the couch.

John kissed up your leg nipping gently. He kissed to your center. John’s tongue darted out through your folds and found your clit. He began to do the abc’s as a hand came up to massage your breast. Your hand came down to his hair and tugged gently. He sped up and inserted a finger causing you to buck up into him letting out a moan. John inserted another finger and curved them just right, hitting your g spot. You bucked up into him moaning out loudly. He placed a hand firmly on your hip keeping you in place. A few pumps later and you were coming all over his face. He leaned back on his haunches and smirked, “Just how I remembered you tasting.”

You blushed and reached for him, “Johnny I need you.” 

John lined up with your entrance before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth. He began sucking on your nipple hungrily as he rammed inside you. Stilling to give you time to adjust to his size. You gasped out loudly as he entered you. Then you bucked up into him signaling you were ready. John took the sign and pulled all the way out of you then rammed back in. You clung to him tightly as he rammed in and out of you. It was everything you’d hoped for and more. You began to feel the familiar feeling rising in your stomach, “Johnny!!!! I’m going to come again.” He smirked as he rammed into you harder, “Come for me sweetheart.” You came hard on his cock. He rammed into you a few more time before he was spilling his essence deep inside you. 

Hello from the other side (other side)

I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)

To tell you I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)

At least I can say that I’ve tried (I’ve tried)

To tell you I’m sorry for breaking your heart

But it don’t matter, it clearly doesn’t tear you apart

Anymore

You and John rolled so that you guys were snuggled on the couch. He smiled, “Damn. I’m glad I made the trip.” 

You laughed, “Always a romantic Winchester. So, um does this mean you forgive me Johnny?” 

John smirked, “I’m getting there Y/N. After all that was a lifetime ago. Or so it feels like.” 

You nodded your head, “So much has changed since we were kids.” 

He held you tight and kissed the top of your head, “It’s the little things that make us who we are, right.” 

You smiled and leaned into the kiss, “Right.


End file.
